Pocky
by Piketuxa
Summary: O controle da situação foge das mãos de Kurogane quando Yuui chega com uma caixa de pockys para lhe atazanar.


**Pocky**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Kuropin — cantarolou a voz alegre assim que o barulho da porta se fechando chegou aos meus ouvidos.

.

Eu nem precisava olhar para saber que era o idiota do meu namorado quem invadia a minha privacidade, aliás, ele era um dos poucos que tinham coragem de fazer isso.

.

.

.

Fingindo que nada acontecia, continuei lendo o meu livro. Eu havia dito para a minha mãe várias vezes que não queria ser incomodado, mas ele sempre conseguia passar por ela.

.

E quando eu a questionava, ela simplesmente dizia desanimada que não podia vencer de Yuui na insistência e nos argumentos, que, se eu não o quisesse lá, que conversasse com o loiro eu mesmo, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia.

.

Francamente? Estou quase certo de que meu namorado é um bruxo, e um bem poderoso, capaz de conseguir o que quer, não importa com quem for – e eu só já estava acostumado porque namorávamos há mais de dois anos.

.

— Kurowan — chamou ele novamente, a voz alegre e irritante, completamente falsa, me irritou, mas continuei fingindo que não era comigo.

.

.

.

Eu me pergunto qual foi o meu pecado para ter que aguentar esse idiota. Ele simplesmente veio e pulou em cima de mim, deitando no meio das minhas pernas de modo relaxado, atrapalhando minha leitura e ocupando um espaço significativo na minha – já enorme – cama de solteiro.

— Ei, você não consegue ver que eu estou lendo? — perguntei irritado. — Aliás, como você passou pela minha mãe? — ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava aquele rosto irritantemente sorridente.

.

— Ah, foi fácil! — ele respondeu com descaso, maldito! — Eu só dei uma mãozinha para ela na cozinha enquanto ouvia histórias do meu namorado quando criança — sua voz feliz causava um arrepio de ódio no meu corpo, como eu queria esganá-lo!

.

— Tsc! Se vai ficar aqui, então ao menos fique quieto! — resmunguei erguendo o livro e voltando à leitura, ignorando-o.

.

— Hai hai — mas porque eu achava que, mesmo eu tendo mandado ele se manter quieto, logo ele estaria falando?

.

.

.

Mas isso não aconteceu, em vez de começar a falar em poucos minutos, ele começou a fazer um barulho de mastigação insuportável que acabou me desconcentrando do livro. Eu tentei aguentar, li mais de dez vezes o mesmo parágrafo, mas não tinha como continuar com aquilo.

.

— Você veio aqui para me atrapalhar?! — perguntei, jogando o livro para um canto qualquer e segurando seu rosto, levantando seus olhos azuis para encará-lo desafiadoramente.

.

Ele ficou alguns segundos apenas me encarando enquanto mastigava algo, e quando engoliu, me sorriu como se fosse um anjinho – e eu sou o deus mais pervertido que já existiu!

.

— Claro que não, Kuro-pinpom. Eu nunca faria isso! — e o maldito novamente cantarolou, com aquele sorriso de garoto bonzinhho que para mim era a representação de uma peste, a pior de todas.

.

— Dá pra parar com os apelidos?! — gritei irritado, cara, Yuui consegue realmente me tirar da linha! Ele é única pessa que consegue fazer isso – felizmente.

.

— Hai Kuro-sama! — aff, sinceramente? Eu já desisti, ele é um caso perdido, não tem solução.

.

Suspirando, voltei a encostar minhas costas na cabeceira da cama e fitei o teto, deslizando a mão por seus fios lisos e macios e enroscando-os em meus dedos, puxando levemente.

.

Desci-os leve e lentamente pelo pescoço pálido, desenhando traços invisíveis enquanto pensava em simplesmente nada – acontecia sempre que eu estava com ele.

.

Eu não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim, mas eu gostava de não ter, por alguns minutos, que pensar em nada.

.

Conhecia tanto aquele rosto que nem precisei olhar para rodear com os dedos os olhos azuis, ou apertar-lhe levemente as bochechas – que eu adorava quando ficavam rosadas.

.

Desci os dedos aos lábios rosados, deslizando lentamente pelo de cima, depois puxando o de baixo levemente.

.

Seu hálito quente se chocou contra a minha mão, e ele se movimentou na cama, levantando e sentando no meu colo, sorrindo ao por um pocky na boca e aproximar nossos rostos.

— O que está aprontando dessa vez? — perguntei, sabia que parecia um pai que pega seu filho fazendo algo escondido, mas é como ele é: uma criança irresponsável e travessa. _Minha bela criança loira e travessa._

_._

— Estou dividindo meu pocky com o Kuro-nin-nin — respondeu simplesmente, se enrolando um pouco por causa do doce na boca.

.

Suas mãos subindo até rodearem meu pescoço, ele passou levemente o palito de chocolate sobre os meus lábios.

.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto de doces — ameacei com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, virando o rosto para o lado.

.

— Ah, Kuro-nyah, deixa de ser chato! — exclamou sorridente, insistindo em colocar o doce contra os meus lábios.

.

Ok, como é que eu fui arrumar um namorado tão idiota? Pior que esse maldito se tornou meu ponto fraco depois que a minha mãe descobriu que eu não consigo resistir ou negar algo a ele – não que ela use-o para conseguir algo, mas o brilho em seus olhos por saber daquilo me irritava.

.

Me irritava tanto que eu praguejei baixo contra os deuses e, me rendendo, encarei Yuui com um olhar calmo e sério, ele sabia que eu estava levantando, silenciosamente, bandeira branca.

.

— Oh, Kuro-bah vai dividir o pocky comigo — disse sonhador, chacoalhando o palito entre os dentes, alegre.

.

Ah, que se dane tudo! Eu já estou aqui, sendo tentado por essa criatura dos infernos, então porque não me render de uma vez? Eu sei que não poderei resistir a ele por muito tempo.

.

.

.

Sorrindo maldoso, mordi um pedaço grande do doce, ri levemente ao vê-lo me olhar indignado, mas logo estávamos dividindo o palito sem brigas.

.

Deslizei minhas mãos para dentro de sua blusa, arrastando-as levemente por suas costas e depois indo aos mamilos rosados, apertando-os levemente, Yuui suspirou fechando os olhos.

.

Me aproximei mais dele, descansando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e beijando o local, subindo na direção da orelha distribuindo beijos molhados e, ao chegar ao lóbulo, mordi levemente.

.

Ele suspirava no meu ouvido, abraçando-me mais fortemente contra seu corpo e rebolando sobre o meu colo.

.

Distribuí beijos por sua bochecha, me aproximando lentamente de seus lábios, mas desviando para o queixo. Ao ouvir seu protesto baixo, sorri de lado, segurando-opela cintura e finalmente beijando-o nos lábios.

.

Eu adorava tentá-lo daquela forma, era adorável o modo como se rendia a mim.

.

Sem pudor algum beijei-o faminto, procurando com a minha língua a sua e, logo ao encontrá-la, chupei-a, sentindo meu namorada arfar no meu colo.

.

— Ku-Kuro-pon… — ele tentou me chamar, mas minha mão deslizando por sua aréola fez-o vacilar. — Nó-Nós… Nã-Não podemos… Ah… — ele gemeu quando eu lhe mordi o ombro.

.

— E por quê não? — questionei irritado, descendo os lábios para seu colo e distribuindo chupões que ficariam roxos amanhã, sempre ficavam.

.

— Porque… — ele tentava ser coerente, mas minha língua em sua orelha não permitia. — Infernos Kurogane! Sua mãe logo irá nos chamar para almoçar… — e cortou a frase com um gemido sensual que fez todas as minhas defesas destroçarem.

.

— Dane-se a minha mãe! — respondi, virando na cama e levando-o comigo, deitando-o de costas, sentando em sua cintura e retirando lentamente minha camiseta vermelha, vendo-o grudar os olhos no meu tronco exposto.

.

Ele era um pecado, eu sabia que não poderia me manter são em sua presença.

Depois de retirar minha camiseta, levei minhas mãos ao seu abdômen, subindo sua blusa levemente, deixando que meus dedos roçassem propositalmente em sua pele quente, ouvindo seus doces suspiros de satisfação.

.

Com calma, logo eu lhe retirava a camiseta de cor clara, jogando-a em um canto qualquer – não que eu fosse desorganizado, mas na ânsia de estar como ele eu não ligava para mais nada, depois eu arrumava a bagunça.

.

Me inclinei sobre seu corpo, descendo os lábios do colo ao mamilo numa sequência de beijos molhados e lentos, chegando à área erógena – que eu sabia que lhe proporcionava enorme prazer –, rodeei o local com a língua, logo tomando o mamilo entre meus dentes, brincando com ele enquanto atiçava com a mão o outro, apertando delicadamente.

.

Yuui gemeu um pouco alto, enquanto arqueava seu corpo contra o meu. O volume em sua calça denunciou sua excitação, e eu sabia que não poderíamos ir até o final por causa dos meus pais, mas não havia mal algum em brincar um pouco.

.

Sorrindo malicioso, me direcionei aos seus lábios, mordendo levemente o seu inferior, brincando com ele enquanto sentia as mãos macias sobre os meus braços, apertando-os levemente.

.

Impaciente como era, Yuui acabou com a minha brincadeira ao forçar seus lábios contra os meus, pedindo passagem, que eu concedi enquanto descia uma de minhas mãos à sua calça, fazendo leves movimentos sobre seu falo por cima do tecido jeans.

.

Ele suspirou contra minha boca, eu o conhecia, ele iria cortar o beijo, mas eu fui mais rápido: tomei a dianteira da situação ao tornar a batalha entre nossas línguas fora das bocas.

.

Elas se entrelaçavam com saudade, beijá-lo era como um presente para mim, ele era um presente.

.

Sua pele clara, que ficava marcada facilmente, me hipnotizava. Seus misteriosos olhos azuis me deixavam perdido. Seu temperamento que beirava o insuportável apenas me instigava ainda mais.

.

Eu gostava de tudo nele, queria aproveitar todo o nosso tempo juntos.

.

E foi pensando nisso que eu deslizei minha mão para dentro de suas roupas, abrindo o botão da calça e abaixando a cueca de um modo que pudesse expor seu membro sexual.

.

Ele se surpreendeu ao sentir sua carne ser apertada levemente por mim, pois gemeu e cortou o beijo, se derretendo nos meus braços. Assim era Yuui, todo engraçadinho, mas acabava, nesses momentos, se rendendo prontamente à paixão entre nós.

.

— Ku-Kurogane — o loiro tentava falar, e eu adorava lhe impedir —, não podemos. Ah… — ele gemeu ao sentir o movimento mais firme que eu fiz em seu falo, rodeando minha mão em torno dele e subindo e descendo-a, fazendo uma pressão suave.

.

— Por que não? — perguntei em seu ouvido, mordendo levemente a pontinha de sua orelha, sentindo a carne em minha mão se tornar ainda mais pulsante.

.

Eu sabia que a área de sua orelha era sensível demais, assim como no pescoço e no mamilo. Foram detalhes que eu aprendi com o tempo a desvendar do meu misterioso e falso namorado, que insistia em esconder o máximo possível seus sentimentos – não tendo muito êxito quando era eu a arrancar-lhe a verdade.

.

Não havia o porquê de continuar com aquilo e, deslizando os lábios para seu ombro nu, intensifiquei os movimentos da minha mão, sentindo sua respiração ofegante bater contra meu ombro.

.

Ele, ousado como sempre era, mordeu o local com força, deslizando as mãos do meus braços para meu peito, descendo para o abdômen, circulando meu umbigo e chegando ao cós da minha calça.

.

Suas mãos tão travessas quanto seus atos se aventuraram para dentro das minhas roupas, logo me livrando da prisão que me mantinda são, tomando o meu membro em suas mãos e fazendo movimentos leves e precisos.

.

— Ah… — eu tive que parar tudo o que fazia para gemer, ouvindo seu riso suave por ter vencido. Os dedos finos deslizavam como seda sobre a minha pele, e eu sabia o que ele queria.

.

Sentando na cama, eu o puxei para mim, fazendo-o sentar no meu colo. Nossos sexos se tocando fez-o girar os olhos, enquanto se inclinava levemente para trás e abria os lábios puxando ar.

.

Aquela visão era perfeita, observá-lo daquele modo me deixava apenas mais excitado.

.

Tão excitado que chegava a doer, e, sem me importar com mais nada, tomei seus lábios com o meus, puxando-o contra o meu corpo.

.

Ele rebolou, fazendo nossos falos se esfregarem em uma deliciosa dança e me levando ao delírio. Envolvi minha mãos em nossos membros sexuais e os acariciei, subindo e descendo a mão, esfregando-os um no outro.

.

Yuui mordeu de leve meus lábios, ele fazia isso quando queria que eu aprofundasse o beijo, e foi o que eu fiz: segurei sua nuca com a minha mão desocupada e puxei seu rosto mais contra o meu, brincando com os fios loiros de sua nuca enquanto entrelaçava nossas línguas.

.

Um beijo calmo e profundo, o tipo de beijo que ele gostava, que eu havia feito ele gostar.

.

Brincava com seus labios, deslizando minha língua sobre eles, mordendo-os de leve, enquanto aumentava a pressão e a velocidade dos movimentos em nossos falos, afoito.

.

Eu queria aquele loiro, ah, como eu queria!

.

Desvizei minha mão que estava em sua nuca na direção de suas costas, descendo, descendo. Ao chegar ao local que queria, apertei a carne por cima da calça, sentindo-o arfar e separar nossos lábios.

.

— Ku-Ku-Kurogane… — ele tentava me repreender.

.

Seus lábios inchados, seus olhos nublados e suas bochechas coradas me fizeram ficar ainda mais excitado, e lambendo os lábios, me pus a falar:

.

— Eu te quero… Agora… — eu iria parar os movimentos para empurrá-lo contra a cama, mas ele segurou minha mão com as suas, incentivendo que eu continuasse, ditando um ritmo mais desenfreado.

.

— Nã-Não podemos… Ah… — seus olhos giraram na órbita. — Sua mãe… Ela… Ela… — ele insistia em tentar falar, irritado, trinquei os dentes.

.

Intensifiquei os movimentos, agora minha excitação se misturara com minha irritação por não podê-lo tomar agora, mas eu sabia que, infelizmente, ele estava certo.

.

Voltei minha mão para cima, na direção de seu mamilo, e peguei-o entre meus dedos, sorrindo ao sentir suas mãos em meu peito. Me inclinei contra seu corpo e tomei o outro mamilo para mim, sugando-o e mordendo-o levemente.

.

O movimento frenético de nossas mãos, a outra mão dele agora na minha nuca, arranhando o local com insistência, apenas me deixando mais excitado.

.

Mais, mais, mais.

.

Mais excitação, mais pressa, mais movimento.

.

E logo ele estava gozando em nossas mãos, melecando nossos abdômens e sendo, depois de mais alguns movimentos, seguido por mim.

.

.

.

Yuu se jogou para trás, arfante, me puxando para seus braços, e eu deitei sobre seu corpo magro, tentando recompor minha respiração.

.

Ficamos vários minutos assim, apenas sentindo um ao outro, compartilhando da cumplicidade do que havíamos acabado de fazer.

.

— Kurogane-kun? Yuui-kun? — a voz da minha mãe veio da porta, logo depois das três leves batidas. Bufei, ouvindo-a rir levemente do outro lado da porta. — O almoço está pronto, não demorem muito a descer ou vai esfriar.

.

— Haai — chantarolou o loiro idiota, os passos da minha mãe se afastando da porta e descendo as escadas era o único barulho que ouvíamos —, que tal irmos comer?

.

Eu fitei seu sorriso falso, que na realidade era tão carinhoso que enchia o meu peito de uma sensação quente.

.

Suas mãos envolveram meu rosto e seus lábios encostaram no meu. Seus olhos azuis nos meus vermelhos, nos fitamos longamente antes que eu levantasse coçando a cabeça.

.

— Vamos passar uma água no corpo — convidou, caminhando até a porta do banheiro do meu quarto em passos calmos e suaves. Parou na porta branca e virou o rosto, me fitando com doçura enquanto mordia os lábios em nervosismo —, mas sem malícia alguma, ok?

.

Tive vontade de rir, quem disse que eu havia pensado em algo malicioso?

.

— Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? — perguntei enquanto pegava algumas roupas minhas e dele no guarda-roupa.

.

— Eu sabia que você precisava relaxar um pouco. Você estudou bastante e suas provas são amanhã. — ele dizia tudo de dentro do banheiro, sua voz neutra, que era tão rara dele usar, revelava sua sinceridade. — Não basta só ter todo o conhecimento para passar, você precisa estar bem psicologicamente ou não será capaz de fazer a prova.

.

— Eu sei, quem disse que você precisa me avisar? Ou melhor, quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda para relaxar? — perguntei irritado, parando na porta do banheiro e observando-o abrir o chuveiro e entrar, ficando de costas para mim.

.

— Fuu… Kuropin fica tão assustador quando bravo! — resmungou com a voz fina, me encarando desafiadoramente.

.

Ah maldito, você me paga!

.

.

.

E, jogando as roupas em qualquer canto, entrei no chuveiro, abraçando-o por trás enquanto beijava seu pescoço-o, sentindo-o descansar os braços sobre os meus.

.

.

.

.

.

Eu não podia negar que, apesar dele ser um maldito idiota, que conseguia tudo o que queria e sabia fazer mágica para encantar os outros e ler suas mentes, eu ainda não podia me manter longe dele por muito tempo.

.

.

.

_Só eu sabia o quanto precisava relaxar antes das provas da universidade._


End file.
